


Writing Music

by Kiros_Odyessy



Series: Lukadrien June 2019 [13]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Luka has a crush, M/M, siblings bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiros_Odyessy/pseuds/Kiros_Odyessy
Summary: Luka muses over Adrien and ends up finding a Muse within the boy.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine
Series: Lukadrien June 2019 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1435864
Kudos: 111





	Writing Music

Luka was in his room, laying back on his bed and idly strumming at his guitar, no song in his mind. His thoughts keep drifting back to a certain green eyed boy that has been plaguing his thoughts recently.

Adrien Agreste. 

At first, Luka didn’t have the best opinion of him. He didn’t necessary dislike Adrien, he thought he was a kind kid and he respected that. He just thought he had him all figured out from the get go. Rich, picture perfect son, kind friend and famous model.

He had never been so wrong his entire life.

As it turns out there was more to Adrien than meets the eye. While he was picture perfect for his Father, it was nothing but an act. The young man was far more disobedient then he seems and Luka secretly loved how chaotic that could be. He was an exceptional friend, alway going above and beyond for anyone’s need (Luka learnt about how sheltered the boy had been growing up and how he never had a proper friend before, that’s why he cared so deeply for the ones he had now.). The boy was smart and witty, he was funny and dorky, he could be shy and reserved but loud and obnoxious. He was one of the most intriguing people Luka had ever met and with every little fact he learned about the boy, he wanted to learn more.

He hadn’t realised it, but while he was thinking of Adrien his finger started to form a chord progression. It was a sweet melody that made his heart soar.

“That’s beautiful.”

He startled, jumping at the sound of his sister's voice. She was leaning against the door frame to his bedroom, her red eyes closed as she enjoyed the tune. He gave her a soft smile as he continued to play. She hummed as she swayed lightly to the song, since he first picked up a guitar she had been his biggest supporter.

“I haven’t heard that one before, is it new?” She asked, curiously.

“Ah, yeah. It’s pretty new. Been stuck in my head all week, my fingers were itchy to play it all day today.”

“Hmm, think it’s going to be a full song?” She asked once again, a knowing smile on her features.

“I’m hoping so.” He blushed. She giggled a little at that.

“Does this song have a name?”

Luka paused for a moment, he knew the name of the song from the moment his fingers formed the first chord.

“Adrien.” He answered, almost breathlessly as alluring,mgreen eyes flashed in his mind once again.


End file.
